


Brothers become sisters

by Destielshipper100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out Dean's secret, that he was never supposed to know. Eventually Sam and Cas join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers become sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Cas, Sam/AU. If you don't like crossdressers don't read.

"Dean? Dean where are you?" Sam yelled running through the bunker. He had just heard a loud noise and couldn't find Dean anywhere. As he walked past his older brothers bedroom he was shocked. He saw him laying on the floor holding his ankle, but he was wearing a dress and high heels.  
"Dean? What the hell are you doing? Why are you wearing that?" Sam asked confused.   
'Shit, Sam wasn't supposed to find out!' Dean thought.  
"Uhhhh, I can explain."   
"Then please, explain why you are dressed in drag!"   
"You remember when I was with Lisa? We were alone one night because Ben had went to a friends house, anyway, we were bored and she asked me if I had ever tried on woman's clothes. I said no, so she dragged me upstairs and made me put on a dress and high heels. I'm ashamed to say it but, I like dressing like this Sammy, I like how i feel when i dress like this. I'm sorry." Sam just stood there frozen. He had a suspicion that something weird was going on, but not this.  
"It's okay. I'll leave you alone to enjoy your clothes." Sam said starting to back out of the room.  
"Wait! Sam, do you, uh, do you want to try it?" Dean asked staring at his brother through his fake eye lashes.  
"What? Are you- uh, sure." Sam said looking through the clothes. Dean was helping him.  
"I think this would look good on you!" Dean shouted, pulling out a small black dress. As Dean picked out the shoes for Sam to wear, Sam went in the bathroom and put the dress on. Once he had it on he looked in the mirror. 'I look pretty good' he thought. As Dean had picked out a pair of black stilettos Sam walked back into the room.   
"Here! Try these on!" Dean said smiling, handing his brother the shoes. Sam slid on the shoes, that made his already tall 6'4 look even taller.   
"Do you have any flats? I look 7 feet tall!" Searching through the closet his brother found a pair of hot pink flats and threw them to him. "That's better." Sam said, slipping the second shoe on.   
"Would you like me to do your make up when I'm done with mine?" Sam had to think about this for a minute before he came to a conclusion.  
"Sure. Why not!" Sam said, sitting on the bed to watch Dean do his makeup. He watched as he put pink eye shadow on and did winged eye liner. 'How does he do that?' He thought, amazed at his brother.   
"Ready?" Sam nodded his head as Dean started doing his make up. He had a similar look to Deans, only his had darker colors.   
"What do you usually do when you get dressed up?"  
"I usually go to a club. Want to?" Dean asked, hope apparent in his eyes.  
"Yeah! Sure, let's go!" Sam said, excited to go out feeling as pretty as he did. Dean put on a long blonde wig. He curled Sam's already long hair and grabbed two purses.   
"What do I put in this?" Sam asked.  
"Usually your phone, wallet, lipstick, keys, and random things." Dean said, grabbing a red lipstick out of a drawer, and everything else off the top of his dresser. Sam did the same, then they headed out the door.  
Once they arrived at the club they walked in and Sam was in awe. The place was full of men in drag. The two men walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. Sam turned around when he heard someone talking to him.   
"Whats your name?" The woman asked.  
"Uh."  
"He's new here, Samantha, I'm Deanna." Dean said.  
"Patty, pleased to meet you. Would you two like to dance?" Patty asked. Sam was unsure seeing some of the dance moves that were being used on the dance floor. Soon they both agreed leaving their purses and drinks at the table. Timber by Kesha and Pitbull came on as they got to the dance floor, all three woman started dancing like it was the last night of their lives.   
Around midnight Samantha and Deanna were back in the Impala.  
"That was a lot of fun" Sam said as they drove home, "We should do that again!"   
"Definitely, I go every night!" Dean said blasting the volume as Loud by R5 came on the radio.   
It was about a month later and Sam and Dean were dressing and turning into Samantha and Deanna.   
"Hello?" Cas shouted.  
"Crap!" Sam said.  
"Just follow me." Dean said, turning into Deanna. She and Samantha walked out of the bathroom and found Cas. They both stood still as Cas looked at them.   
"Uhh. Hi." Cas said, his jaw nearly hitting the ground, "you, uh, you dress in drag?" He asked astonished.  
"Yes." Samantha answered, "do you have a problem?"   
"No. Can, can i try?" Cas asked the two woman.   
"Sure!" Deanna said, pulling Cas into his bedroom, Samantha followed.  
"Okay. I think this would look good. What do you think Samantha?" Deanna asked holding up a hot pink dress, that would stop about mid thigh.  
"That would look amazing!"   
"Ok. Where these black flats with it. We are going out tonight to our favorite club, you're gonna need a girls name. Cassie? Cassandra?"   
"I like Cassie." Both Samantha and Cassie said.   
Once the three woman got to the club they saw Patty.  
"Patty! I want you to meet our friend Cassie!" Samantha said.   
"Cassie! I love it!" Patty said grabbing all three and dragging them to the dance floor. Cassie stood there not knowing how to dance until Deanna grabbed her and started dancing and grinding on her.   
"Deanna? What are you doing?" Cassie asked.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Deanna said, staring into Cassie's eyes and kissing her.   
"Oh! Finally!" Samantha said excitedly, hugging Patty. As they stood there hugging, Patty looked up at Samantha and realized how beautiful she was. Samantha looked down and kissed Patty.   
(1 year later)  
Samantha, Patty, Deanna and Cassie all stood at the aisle.   
"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your brides."


End file.
